<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mon beau sapin by LunaQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937522">Mon beau sapin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen'>LunaQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trois fois rien [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma et Thomas préparent une petite surprise pour Matthew.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trois fois rien [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mon beau sapin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jour 7 : Sapin</p><p>Bonne lecture et merci pour vos retours !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elle y avait pensé toute la nuit, n'en avait presque pas dormi d'ailleurs, l'excitation lui rongeant les nerfs, et, quand les premières lueurs de l'aube avaient coloré l'horizon de gris, que le réveil de Matthew avait émis sa mélodie insupportable, elle avait juste feint le sommeil. Non sans peine, considérant le sourire qui faisait trembler ses lèvres et qu'elle tentait de refréner en se mordant l'intérieur des joues. L'envie avait été grande de se jeter hors du lit et de sautiller partout, de laisser exploser sa joie, mais alors l'homme se serait inquiété de la voir si alerte à une heure si matinale, elle qui avait tant de mal à se tirer de la chaleur des draps en temps normal.</p><p>Cela aurait été suspect. Et il aurait fallu lui expliquer. Et c'était tout bonnement impensable de lui expliquer.</p><p>Parce que, avec Thomas, ils avaient préparé cette petite surprise depuis des jours.</p><p>Elle ne pouvait pas tout gâcher si près du but.</p><p>De ce fait, elle resta couchée et aussi immobile qu'il lui était possible de l'être. Elle laissa son amant déposer un baiser sur son front, l'entendit en faire de même avec Thomas et, enfin, la porte se referma derrière lui. Elle attendit encore quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que ses pas dans les escaliers du hall s'évaporent, avant de se ruer d'un bond dans le salon, qu'elle avisa d'un œil tout à fait critique.</p><p>Oui, il était vraiment temps d'y apporter quelques modifications.</p><p>« Quelques modifications » étant ici à comprendre comme « le retransformer de sorte à ce qu'il soit totalement méconnaissable ». Et Matthew n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Pas le moindre soupçon. Du moins, si, il connaissait la passion dévorante de son amante pour Noël, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper – il était déjà plongé dedans jusqu'au cou et, pour être honnête, il ne s'en plaignait pas tant que cela, pas tant qu'il l'aurait d'abord imaginé – il n'avait juste aucune idée que cela arriverait <em>aujourd'hui</em>.</p><p>Mais aujourd'hui était le meilleur jour pour couvrir le salon et l'appartement tout entier d'un revêtement spécial Noël. Ils étaient tous les trois submergés par le travail ces derniers temps, fin d'année et effervescence des fêtes en approche obligent, aussi ils n'avaient plus vraiment l'occasion de se retrouver ensemble et de profiter d'un moment en amoureux comme ils en avaient pourtant l'habitude. Matthew rentrait quand Thomas sortait, ne faisant ainsi que se croiser, et Emma finissait affreusement tard et épuisée et se contentait d'un rapide câlin avant de s'écrouler de fatigue.</p><p>Leur moral n'était pas exactement au beau fixe.</p><p>Aussi, elle avait décidé de remédier à cela. Et quoi de mieux que quelques guirlandes multicolores, un sapin étincelant et des babioles dispersées un peu partout pour retrouver un sourire au milieu de leurs traits tirés ?</p><p>Sans compter que c'était leur premier Noël à trois. Emma voulait faire les choses en grand. Emma voulait se noyer dans le bonheur qui débordait déjà de son cœur. Et dans l'amour qui ne cessait de la faire suffoquer chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de l'un de ses hommes. Elle voulait voir ce même bonheur et ce même amour dans leurs yeux. Elle voulait leur transmettre les siens, leur donner si c'était nécessaire, comme elle aurait été capable de leur donner sa vie. Elle voulait que ce Noël soit parfait.</p><p>Et il était plutôt bien parti pour l'être.</p><p>Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée à installer l'arbre dans un coin du salon, à accrocher des banderoles sur les murs, à disposer des figurines, des boules à neige et des petites peluches sur les étagères des bibliothèques tout en virevoltant au rythme des musiques de Noël. Chaque fois qu'elle passait à côté de lui, Emma déposait un baiser tantôt sur l'épaule, tantôt sur la joue, tantôt sur la main , tantôt sur la bouche de Thomas, qui couvrait alors les mélodies entêtantes de ses éclats de rire. À son tour, il s'emparait de la taille de son amante et la faisait valser jusqu'à lui donner le tournis, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écroule contre lui, s'agrippe à son cou pour ne pas chanceler, des larmes aux coins des yeux à force de rire.</p><p>Ils avaient eu peur, quand Matthew était entré dans leur vie. Peur de perdre leur complicité tous les deux. Peur de s'éloigner. Peur de trop se concentrer sur leur nouvel amant et de s'oublier mutuellement.</p><p>Ils avaient eu peur de s'abandonner.</p><p>Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. Peut-être même étaient-ils encore plus proches qu'avant. Ils parvenaient à s'arranger des moments à deux, comme ils s'arrangeaient chacun des moments en solitaire avec Matthew. Cela avait mis du temps, mais il semblait qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé leur façon de faire, leur façon d'être.</p><p>Leur façon de s'aimer, à trois, après avoir longtemps été à deux.</p><p>C'était sûrement loin d'être parfait, mais cela leur convenait. Et ils ne l'auraient changé pour rien au monde.</p><p>Le soir venu, quand Matthew rentra du travail, Emma ne perdit pas une seconde et se rua sur lui, couvrant ses yeux cernés de ses mains tremblantes, lui ordonnant de ne pas regarder. Avec quelque difficulté, ils s'avancèrent dans la pièce à petits pas avant que la jeune femme ne daigne finalement s'éloigner de lui et le laisser admirer le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. L'appartement brillait de mille feux, tout comme le brun sombre des prunelles de l'homme quand il les plongea dans celles des deux autres, qui le dévisageaient, attendant sa réaction avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'euphorie.</p><p>Il n'était pas habitué à fêter Noël et, pour une première fois, c'était plutôt grandiose. D'autant plus quand Thomas lui désigna le clou de la surprise, ce pour quoi Emma avait été si impatiente, ce qu'elle avait pris le plus grand soin de lui dissimuler depuis près de deux semaines. Non loin les unes des autres, trois boules d'une jolie couleur crème étaient suspendues sur le sapin. L'une portait le prénom de la jeune femme dessiné dans une broderie sophistiquée mauve, l'autre, celui de Thomas en bleu et la dernière, la plus brillante et qui sentait encore la colle quand on y posait le nez, celui de Matthew en un rouge profond et intense.</p><p>Ce dernier caressa la porcelaine du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait peur de la briser, avant de se retourner vers ses amants et de les attirer dans une étreinte collective. Quelques larmes brûlaient ses paupières, mais il n'en avait rien à faire, il n'avait pas même l'intention de lutter contre elles.</p><p>Il était bien trop heureux pour cela. Bien trop comblé pour laisser quoi que ce soit venir troubler son bonheur.</p><p>Son premier Noël était déjà plus que parfait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>